miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This timeline holds a fictional history of events as depicted and described in the Miraculous francise. Ancient History Eons ago * Tikki, the kwami of creation, was born and became the first being to come into existence. As time goes on, more kwamis are born when many new abstract idea or emotion came into existence in the universe, such as creation, love, beauty, and mathematics. But since they're unable to interact with any living beings, all of the kwamis had instead journey across the universe for many centuries. (Miraculous Adventures Issue 2) B.C. * In ancient China (between 2070 to 221 B.C.), a mage successfully helped kwamis interact with humans by creating magic jewels, which were called the Miraculouses. (Miraculous Adventures Issue 2) ** Several ancient Chinese civilians became the first Miraculous holders for the Ladybug Miraculous, the Bee Miraculous, the Cat Miraculous, the Fox Miraculous, the Moth Miraculous, the Peacock Miraculous, and among others. * Around 5000 years ago in ancient Egypt (lasted from 3150 to 525 B.C.), a woman became the Ladybug Miraculous holder ("The Pharaoh") and another person became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. * In ancient Greece (between 1100 to 146 B.C.), Hippolyta, an Amazonian queen, became the Ladybug Miraculous holder and Herakles became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. * In western Europe between the Iron Age (between c. 800 to 140 B.C.) and the early Middle Ages (lasted from around 500 to 1000 A.D.), Cernunnos, an ancient Celtic god, became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. A.D. *In unspecified chronological order... ** Between classical Japan (between 592 to 1185) and feudal Japan (lasted from 1185 to 1603), Tomoe Gozen became a holder of an unknown Miraculous. *** During feudal Japan, a kunoichi became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as Tentomushi and Sasuke Sarutobi became the Monkey Miraculous holder. ** Between the 9th and 15th centuries in medieval France, Darkblade ruled the country, until he was overthrown by a wealthy French nobleman. (Darkblade) ** During the post-classic period (between 900 to 1519) at central Mexico, an Aztec warrior became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as Micazoyolin. ** During the Song dynasty (between 960 to 1279), Sun Wukong became the Monkey Miraculous holder. ** At around 1284 in Germany, the Pied Piper of Hamelin became the Fox Miraculous holder. ** During the Hundred Years' War in the 15th century, Jeanne d'Arc, a French warrior, became the Ladybug Miraculous holder, until her death in 1431. ** During the Mexican colonial period (between 1521 to 1810), a Mexican girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as La Mariquita. ** In 17th-century France a French Musketeer girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as La Coccinelle. Unknown - Ancient History * The Miraculous spellbook was created. * The Order of the Guardians were formed. * The Miraculous jewelry box was made. * An OmuHimba girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as Mudekudeku. * A Vietnamese girl became the Ladybug Miraculous holder as Bọ rùa. Recent History 19th century 20th century * Master Fu, the currently last living member of the Order of the Guardians, made a mistake which lead to the guardians' temple destroyed and the Moth Miraculous, Peacock Miraculous, and spellbook were lost. ("The Collector") 21st century * Marinette attended Collège Françoise Dupont for two years previously and attended an unnamed elementary school a year before that, all while sharing classes with Chloé Bourgeois. * Emilie Agreste goes missing within a year before the show starts. Unknown - Recent History Modern History :''Note: Season 1 and 2 is set up in a way that allows some episodes to be watch without having to watch previous episodes, as such there is no real timeline for it. There are hints as to when events happen compared to the events.'' Year 1 September * Origins (Ladybug & Cat Noir & Stoneheart) ** As Gabriel used the moth Miraculous to turn him into Hawk Moth which making his evil debut, Master Fu gives Marinette the earrings of Ladybug and Adrian the ring of the Black Cat. ** Alya transfers to Collège Françoise Dupont and becomes friends with Marinette. ** Ivan is akumatized. ** Marinette and Adrien receive and activate their Miraculouses. ** Adrien started attending Collège Françoise Dupont and becomes friends with Nino and Marinette. *Copycat ** A statue of Ladybug and Cat Noir was built by Théo Barbot ** Théo is akumatized. *Lady Wifi ** Alya is akumatized and almost reveals Ladybug’s identity. *The Bubbler ** Adrien turns 14. ** Nino is akumatized. December *A Christmas Special ** Adrien runs away from home. ** Santa is akumatized. Year 2 February *Dark Cupid ** Kim is akumatized. *Timebreaker ** Alix is akumatized. ** Cat Noir is erased from time before being saved by Ladybug. *Rogercop ** Roger is akumatized. March *The Pharaoh ** Jalil is akumatized. ** Marinette learns about the history of past Ladybugs. July *Stormy Weather ** Arore is akumatized *Animan ** Alya's dad is akumatized September *The Evillustrator **Nathaniel is akumatized *Reflekta ** Reflekta almost had Ladybug’s Miraculous. *The Puppeteer ** Manon is akumatized *Pixelator *Guitar Villain ** Jagged Stone is akumatized *Mr. Pigeon *Horrificator ** Mylène is akumatized. *The Mime ** Fred is akumatized. *Darkblade ** Mr. D'Argencourt is akumatized *Antibug ** Chloé is akumatized. *Gamer ** Max is akumatized. *Kung Food ** Marinette’s uncle visits Paris ** Wang Cheng is akumatized *Princess Fragrance ** Rose is akumatized *Simon Says ** Simon is akumatized. Year 3 May *Volpina ** Adrien stole the Miraculous spellbook from Gabriel's safe. ** Lila Rossi is transferred to Collège Françoise Dupont as a foreign exchange student. ** Lila stole the book from Adrien. ** Lila is akumatized. *The Collector ** Master Fu and Marinette believe that the owner of the Miraculous book is Hawk Moth, but that suspicion leads to either Adrien or his father, Gabriel. ** Gabriel akumatized himself. Unknown Month *Despair Bear *Prime Queen *Riposte Year 4 January *Befana Unknown Month *Robostus *The Dark Owl *Gigantitan *Glaciator *Sapotis *Gorizilla *Captain Hardrock Category:Histories